


A Taste of Pearls

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Man, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearls... they're not just for decoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> Written for agecannotwitherher (LadyDuchess), who posted this [ picture prompt](http://agecannotwitherher.tumblr.com/post/63354875229/picture-prompt-anyone-you-know-who-im-thinking) on Tumblr. And the challenge issued by Pers-Books.
> 
> I have NO idea this came from. Honestly, I don't. But it grabbed me, and well... you decide...
> 
> Thank you to Persiflage for the beta - and dealing with my comma-happy tendencies. *G*

~~* *~~

M arched off the bed with a loud cry as she came, straining against the silk binding her wrists to the iron headboard.

“Christ!” She swore, then moaned as the mouth on her sex continued to suck, lick and bite at her, pushing her into another orgasm. “James…”

Bond lifted his head and grinned at her, his mouth and chin wet with her. He licked his lips with a hum of satisfaction as he crawled up the mattress, and settled on his knees between her legs. “I fucking love eating you,” he told her as he dragged his finger along his chin to collect her juices and slipped it into his mouth. “So good…”

M groaned and felt an answering pulse in her sex at the hungry look in his eyes as he gazed down at her. She could see his mind whirling, and tugged at the tie restraining her arms. “James… untie me.”

Bond shook his head.

“Bond!”

He placed his finger against her lips. “You’re not in charge here, so do be quiet.”

M swallowed, and nodded.

“Good girl,” James smiled as he trailed his finger along her jaw, then down to run it along the string of pearls around her neck. “You are so incredibly sexy wearing nothing but these.”

She flushed.

“What are you thinking, James?” M asked softly when he suddenly began to lift the necklace over her head. “Bond! Those are my favourite pearls! If you…”

James pressed his finger against her lips again. “Shhh…” he murmured then leaned over her, and put his mouth to her ear. “Trust me.” He bit her earlobe then straightened back up.

M gasped when Bond trailed the strand of pearls between her breasts, along her stomach, and down over her pussy. She glanced up at his face, and in that moment realized what he was intending. “James…”

“Olivia… what did I tell you?”

M bit her bottom lip when she felt one of the pearls stroke over her clit, then gasped when she felt him press it inside her. “Oh god…” she moaned, and clenched around his finger as he pushed another, and then another pearl into her pussy. “…James…”

James laid his free hand low on her stomach, and stroked his thumb over her curls in a soothing manner. “Relax,” he said softly. “Just relax… trust me.”

M took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles.

“Good girl,” James murmured as he continued sliding the pearls into her until just a small loop, enough to hook his finger in, remained outside of her. “Perfect…” he said, giving the strand a small tug. “How does that feel?”

She groaned and, unable to help herself, squeezed her inner walls around the pearls. In that moment, M was absurdly pleased that the pearls were the large ones. “Oh fuck…”

Bond grinned. “That’s the idea,” he told her as he shifted, and stretched out on the bed with his face between M’s thighs once again.

“I… oh god…” M moaned when his mouth closed over her clit, and he began to suck hard on the sensitive bundle. Her body arched under his oral assault, and she pulled hard at the silk tie securing her wrists as he stroked her clit with his tongue.

Bond carefully slid a long finger into her, nestling it between the strands, and smiled around her clit when she moaned low in her throat. When he began to slowly move his finger and the pearls in and out of her, she very nearly came off the bed.

It felt so damn good.

James’ fingers… her pearls… his mouth.

Planting her feet firmly on the mattress, M began to lift her hips into every thrust of his finger, and her pearls, into her pussy.

“Yes…” James growled around her clit, and curled his finger just so within her.

M came with a loud cry of his name. She sagged back against the pillows, panting for breath as the waves of her orgasm continued to roll through her.

Bond placed an almost chaste kiss to her clit, and eased his finger out of her, careful to keep the necklace inside her. He shifted back onto his knees, and once more knelt between her thighs. He placed one hand on her sex, and brushed his thumb lightly over her clit.

“Christ, James!” M gasped.

He chuckled.

“Tighten your pussy,” James told her.

“James…”

“Just do it. Trust me,” he said, stroking his thumb over her clit again.

M moaned and did as he asked.

Once he was certain she was clenching her inner muscles, James began to slowly pull the strand of pearls out of her. With every pearl that slipped out of her, he stroked her clit.

M’s eyes widened. It was an incredible sensation to feel each ball leave her sex, coupled with the light touch of James’ thumb on her clit. She wasn’t surprised when, with a firm press on her clit, a small orgasm rocked through as he tugged the last pearl from her body. 

“So, damned sexy,” James told her, and gave her a heated look as he held up the pearls, wet and glistening with her cream. “But look at the mess you made of your favourite pearls. Shall I be nice and clean them for you?”

Without waiting for her to answer, Bond lifted the necklace higher and took several of the precious stones in his mouth. “Mmm… even on pearls you taste divine,” he said, and proceeded to suck her cum from every pearl.

When he was finished, James leaned forward and placed the necklace back around her neck. “There, all nice and clean, and still in one piece.”

“Such a good boy you are, James. However shall I thank you?” M’s voice was low and seductive as she dropped her gaze to his very prominent erection.

Bond reached down and stroked his cock. “I can think of one or two suggestions,” he said as he fingered the pearls between her breasts with his other hand.

“I’m sure you can,” M remarked with a smirk, and he chuckled. “Which one would please you more?”

James shifted forward, and buried his cock inside her. “This one.”

M moaned. “Cheeky bastard.”

“At least this way your pearls will stay clean.”

M laughed, then groaned as James began to fuck her in earnest, the strand of pearls dancing between her breasts with every hard thrust.


End file.
